Sogni D'Oro Sorella
by AliceMitch09
Summary: Lovino may be grumpy and rude, but when it comes to his little sister, it is then and only then does his soft side show. kindalikeasequel to Maddie's Superhero. Fem!N.Italy and S.Italy sibling love


**Author's Notes:**_  
_

**Hi! I'm back with another Hetalia fanfic and ANOTHER sibby fanfic AND it's ANOTHER bigbrother fanfic, YAY! SRSLY, what is wrong with me and bigbrothers? URR, maybe it's because I have a fetish towards them OR because I absolutely ADORE them whenever they become overprotective over little sisies. x3**

**and SRSLY, what is with me and why do ideas pop out of my head LATE AT NIGHT! DAMN YOU BRAIN, I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!**

**Oh and if you read my previous fic, _Maddie's Superhero _this is sorta similar to it. THUNDERSTORMS are every little girl's greatest fear. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ *curls moustache***

**Oh, Lovi's at the age of 23 while Feli's 20. Their age in the series. WEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! THEY ARE HIMARUYA HIDEZ-SAMA'S!**

**ze plot is MINE :3**

**[reuploaded because there were some shiznits i didn't like and HAD to edit ^^]**

* * *

_Mondays, how I absolutely despise, loathe, hate and cease to accept this day_. Lovino thought as he angrily typed his report on his laptop. His handsome face scowled at the bright screen perched on his lap, illuminating his handsome face, brown eyes hidden behind rimmed glasses and his slim fingers typing at a quick pace.

Outside his window, a rainstorm brewed in, angrily crashing and pouring. The 23-year old took a quick glance before returning his direct attention to his laptop whilst muttering about 'damn weather' and 'retarded tomato loving boss'.

A knock was heard from Lovino's door, and without permission Feliciana peers in, shaking like a leaf and her auburn hair in a mess.

"F-F-Frat-ello, c-can I sleep with you t-tonight?"

Lovino thought for a moment before he took another glance to his younger sister, Feliciana, who was all clad up in her nightgown while she clutched unto Mr. Mochi (a gift given to her by Kiku) while fidgeting on his door. He sighed and closed his laptop putting it away.

"Fine, get over here Feli"

As lightning flashed, she was already by his side shaking uncontrollably as her eyes watered up threatening to fall any second, arms wrapped around Mr. Mochi. And as thunder boomed, her hands shot up to cover both her ears as her tears freely fell from her already shut eyes.

Lovino softened at the sight of his poor sister; she was always scared of thunderstorms since she was a baby. The storms were a reminder of how she and her grandfather crossed the angry Mediterranean Sea at night, she still remembers the racket the ship had to endure and how uneasy it was to stay still in her grandfather's chambers. She remembered watching from his chambers through the windows the frightening sight of the sea as the waves clashed angrily to a certain direction, how the rain angrily poured out the window and when the only source of light they had that night was the lightning that crashed. All the while as she cried, she remembered how all alone she was that night until they reached Italy where she was united with her big brother, who welcomed her with open arms.

In all those years spent with her, Lovino can still remember the days when she snuck into his room asking if she can sleep with him, he'd argue at first but lose to her in the end. He still remember that after the storm has passed, their grandfather would sneak in and sing to them a simple lullaby and give them pecks on their foreheads before retreating to his own room. The next day, Feli was back to her usual bubbly, yet idiotic self. For as long as he can remember not once has he ever seen Feliciana try to brave her fear, not even when they were forced to live apart.

Huddling closer to her, he combed her auburn hair with his fingers knowing very well that it soothes her as Hungary – Elizaveta – does back when they lived together at Austria's house. She slowly turned to him, opening her eyes to meet her brother's. He shushed her, successfully calming her down as he reached his hands to wipe away her tears away and leaned in to kiss her forehead, a simple sign of love for his one and only sister. Arms began to wrap around his torso surprising the older before he rested his head on his hand, and the other returned to stroke her hair.

He began to sing her an Italian lullaby, the same lullaby their grandfather would sing to them when they were babies, the same lullaby that brought them sweet dreams and the same lullaby Lovino knew would bring Feliciana to sleep. He wasn't the best singer there was, but Feli and Antonio told him otherwise. He watched as her the last tear slip from her eyes, as she slowly closed her already red eyes.

"_Buonanotte Fratello…"_

Soft snores escaped from her parted lips, Lovino smiled at the sight of Feliciana sleeping before him. She looked so peaceful, and she was truly a beauty. No wonder guys would jump to her (of course, he'd be there to drive them away being the overprotective brother that he is) and why that German bastard would flush around her.

Bringing the blanket to her shoulders, he put away his glasses and slipped under the sheets with her. Giving her a last kiss on her cheek, he rested his head on the comforts of his pillow, and closed his eyes.

"_Sweet dreams Feli…"_

_**Rivedere per favore? :3**_


End file.
